Prescott house
The Prescott house in Miradero is a large Queen Anne revival Victorian style house, home to Lucky and her father. Aunt Cora also lived there until moving to the inn the day after Lucky's thirteenth birthday."Lucky and the Train Tycoon" Located at the northeast corner of town, uphill and northeast of the town hall, it is one of the largest and finest homes in the town. The house is yellow with a peach-pink turret on the northwest corner where Lucky's room is. Another, thinner yellow turret with a cone roof is at the house's southwest corner. The first floor has kitchen, a parlor, a dining room, and a foyer with a staircase to the second floor. The second floor includes Lucky's room and a bathroom. All of the walls in the house are covered with fine patterned wallpaper. The house was built sometime prior to Lucky's birth. Lucky lived in the house until the age of two, when she and her father relocated to the city. Lucky moved back to the house at the age of twelve."Lucky and the Unbreakable Spirit" Kitchen The kitchen includes an island counter, a wood-burning cooking stove, a sink, and a cupboard."Lucky and the Unbreakable Spirit""Lucky and the Pie P.I.""Lucky and Her Super Amazing and Fun Cousin Julian" The kitchen is in the front of the home rather than the back, unusual for a Victorian home of the era. Parlor The parlor is a sitting room with a green upholstered couch and two matching chairs, an end table, a tall bookshelf, a rocking chair, a coffee table, a fireplace with a mantle, and an upright piano with a bench. A planter hangs from the ceiling in the middle of the parlor. The piano is typically adorned with a framed photograph on top."Lucky and the Deadly Blizzard""Lucky and the Lion""Lucky and the Train Tycoon" Dining room The dining room includes a long table with six chairs, a china cabinet, a serving cart with a large tureen, a buffet table, and a corner bar. The dining room has windows on two of the walls and doors on the other two walls. One of the windows has a view of the town hall, meaning it is presumably on the side of the house, while the other window presumably looks toward the back of the house. One of the doors presumably leads to the kitchen while the other would seem to have to go to the main entrance hallway, although the entrance hallway only has doors leading to the kitchen and parlor."Lucky and the Patchwork Plan" Foyer with staircase The foyer has a staircase going up and a storage credenza."Lucky and Her New Family Part 1" Lucky's room Lucky's bedroom is on the second floor, in the northwest corner of the house. It includes a bed with a carved wooden headboard, a storage chest at the foot of the bed, two nightstands with electric lamps, a slant-top desk, an armoire, a mirrored vanity table with a stool, a full-length mirror, and, in a round part of the room corresponding to the northwest turret of the house, a study table with four chairs and two bookshelves. Near the bed hangs a poster advertising El Circo Dos Grillos featuring Lucky's mother, Milagro Navarro, in her trademark la volada pose atop a horse. Lucky also keeps her telescope in her room, along with other memorabilia: a plush horse hanging from the ceiling, a teddy bear, various trophies and ribbons won in Lucky's former school in the city, a snow globe, and a pink quartz crystal that was Lucky's share of Respero's treasure."Lucky and the Competition Conundrum" In an architectural continuity error, the window configuration on the interior of Lucky's bedroom does not match the exterior. Bathroom On the second floor, the bathroom has a toilet, a sink with a mirror, a bathtub, and a small vanity table with a mirror. House rear The house has a back door, but it is not clear where on the inside of the house the back door leads to."Lucky and the Girl Who Cried Wolf" References Category:Locations Category:Houses